halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p Account Regarding your previous account, did you include your email address in that account? If so, you can ask Wikia to send you your password to the email address. If not, then we can do nothing. Creating another account is considered an offense in Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, thus you will have to be blocked for a month. However, seeing that you told me your problem, I will reduce it to a week. I apologise but it is the rules of this wiki.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I will do it. Have fun at Tennis Camp.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Swarm Well that's kind of the style of insect i was going to go for, but i'm not really sure if i want to use someone else's work. I was thinking that me or rogue would design one ourselves. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 09:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Saulosian Not much to do really; all I can see is that you can fill out the empty sections and run a spell/grammar check through word or something, for there are some errors here and there. Otherwise you're doing great, keep up the good work! I also like the name "Unreasoned Ones", that's something original I'd never think of XD Your Own Spartan-IV Team O lol. Its too expensive and i dont get a lot of money. So i just borrowed it. And dont worry, Im going to get ODST. lol xP my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? How's this? --DREADHEAD613 17:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) --DREADHEAD613 16:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) --DREADHEAD613 16:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) My RP You may join at your leisure. JUST FOLLOW THE RULES !!!!ELEVENTY!!!!11!!!!!! LOL jk, but seriously... Added the medic--DREADHEAD613 18:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sig Pics are getting there. I'm trying to find some time to take them.I might upload some tonight. What am I doing in the RP?Well I'm going to be telling the tale of my VIKINGs who are trying to invade what's left of UNSC space. What are you doing in it next?--DREADHEAD613 02:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Lol,that would be shocking. You want to meet up with one of the VIKINGS?--DREADHEAD613 02:21, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, >:D--DREADHEAD613 02:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Well a VIKING is basically a SPARTAN with an ODSTs attitude.Lol--DREADHEAD613 03:56, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just read it and added my part. I don't quite know what you mean by help, but if you want to sure.--DREADHEAD613 04:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) OH CRAP!! Nvm, I misread an important part of your story. I need to go edit mine.--DREADHEAD613 04:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RP: Above Reproach Alright! The RP will soon be ready to begin, so I suggest you pick a faction, create a character and enter him here! The Tetellin Union is perfect! I'm not sure if we have a charcter in that yet, so you'll be the first. Just create an article for your character, give a little background (make sure to read this page), and you're golden! Sure. I've got quite a bit to work on before the RP starts, so that'll be great. Thanks. Looks good. However, the most powerful faction military-wise is the Dari Sventir (they're ALL warriors), but other than that, I like what you're doing. Yeah, I'll help w/ the commandos. I've added a bit of background- not much, but it's a start. RP RE: Help I'd really like to, but at the moment I'm a little busy with my own things. Does this 'thing' need to be dealt with quickly, or can it wait until tomorrow? Then I'd be glad to help. Thanks for the patience. Also, no offense, but I don't think you can help with this, it's a standalone 'Necros Special Story' chapter I'm writing, I think I'm about halfway done and I'm proceeding well. All I need is a little more time really. But as I said, I'm ready to help you tomorrow. You can post what you want help with on my talk, then I'll deal with it tomorrow, ok? RE: Commandos Looks quite good, justr keep up the good work. I should probably start working on charcters and backstory instead of all these weapons I've been making. :D Yeah, I thought about it but left them out for now due to their low tech level and their unlikeliness to get involved at this early stage. They mnight come in later, however. Sniper and ghillie, huh? Sounds good. Of course, I gotta point out that, as this is based on tech equal to WWII, a ghillie suit for them would be more like a standard uniform with some leaves and such added. Japaese ghillie? Not sure how different that'd look, but okay. Yikes, I should probably start on that. I've been lazy for too long. stuf well, im back on. have some stuff to talk about. i think ghosts of onyx two, would satisfy me. my story goes slowly, as i find little time to write. if i could, id post the whole thing right now! Ma5c red dot sight ive been thinking about this all week, but havnt posted my opinion. what do you think of an Ma5c equipped with a red dot? Wolf Armour Modern day tanks have a fear factor, are heavily armored, and heavily armed but they still usually get blown to shit in urban warfare.--Kamikaz 03:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'll check it out first thing I do after school tomorrow. I'd do it now, but it's midnight already, hope you don't mind. It looks promising though. Strifalex Benvora Sorry for not replying until now, but I *blushes* forgot it, perhaps because I'm busy writing a new character of my own. In any case, I find it an interesting article; it's always good to have a master-apprentice relationship here and there, although I haven't done it myself yet. Also, you did quite well in altering the quotes so that you know what it refers to, yet is slightly different. All in all, it's a nice article, hope you can keep it up. Let's hope we both can participate in the Firefight Game Night next week :P RE:Machina Images Blades of Espada Problemo Cryptic Transmission Log Sorry for the late response. I felt I had to sort the pics-on-my-articles stuff first (and trust me, it's boring and tedious when you have 140 articles). But whatev, it had to be done. Anyway, now to the Cryptic Transmission Log; I found it interesting, though to be honest, I liked the intro most (don't ask why :P). Might want to, if at all possible, make a couple new logs that details trivial stuff, it builds up the suspense when something actually happens. Also, if possible, drop some small (I mean VERY small) hints on what will happen/what happens to the senders, keeps the mind of the reader working :P Of course, it's just tips, it looks good the way it is too. Now, this may be a bit to ask, but would you mind looking on one of my articles and post feedback on the article's talkpage? The article in question is this one. Thanks in advance. Now it looks better and even more mysterious. Maybe just merge all of your cryptic articles into one? Just a suggestion. Oh, could you please read this article and make a comment in the talk page?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Antulas' Logs A note of advice on the NCF-tagging of Articles I write this note as a direct response the recent discussions on the talk pages of several NCF-tagged articles. Please, in the future, consider how your NCF tagging effects new users and their involvement in this site. I have been a member for over two years, going on three, and I've seen how initial reception effects new users. My first article was a MA5A assault rifle, a truly terrible article, with plenty of faults and unexplained points. However, the site members at the time, wisely refrained from immediately lashing out with NCF tags, and instead gave constructive criticism and gave me time to repair my article before tagging it with NCF. This positive experience caused me to stay with the site as long as I have. When you immediately tag with NCF after skimming an article (or even reading in full), it is a very negative experience for the user. Please remember this. New users are the life blood of this wiki. They must be welcomed, not shunned. I have no position of authority at this site, so this is advice only an I cannot force you to obey it, but please, try to remember that new users do not yet know much about the wiki, and need guidance, not endless criticism. Thank you, GABRIEL Thanks for the offer, GABRIEL sounds interesting. I wasn't on the IRC long enough last night, is Ajax okay with it? If so, I'd be more than happy to work something out with you. Aide and Pics Fakina Army Stuff Again